


Halloween Happy Fun Time

by cadkitten



Category: Plastic Tree
Genre: Alcohol, Costume Kink, Frottage, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira takes Ryutaro out for a special Halloween party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Happy Fun Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaiCeliera](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KaiCeliera).



> Akira as a Vampire, Ryutaro as his old school self (top hat with red lipstick). Lipstick smearing, Halloween fun.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "変化" by Plastic Tree and "We Can Dance Tonight" by Seo In Guk

Ryutaro's pencil tapped idly on the table in front of him, his notebook open but not a single word scratched out onto the page. He still wasn't sure what was holding him back, but inspiration simply wasn't coming... and hadn't been for a few weeks now. He sighed, finally tossing the pencil down on the table and sitting back, the chair creaking lightly under his weight. 

Cool hands slid over his shoulders, the muscles being lightly massaged by a set of rather skilled hands. He groaned faintly, closing his eyes and relaxing back into the touch. It didn't matter whose hands they were, just that they were working magic on his tense frame right at that moment.

"Feeling any better?" Akira's voice slid out, gentle, if not a bit taunting.

"In the muscle ache department, yes... I am."

"But the rest?" the other implored, his thumbs digging in deeper for a moment and then soothing what he'd just laid into.

"Inspiration you mean?" Ryutaro shook his head. "Not a thing still. Every word I write is rubbish."

Akira slid his hands over Ryutaro's shoulders and then leaned down, his breath ghosting over the singer's ear and neck. "I have a good idea of what might inspire you tonight."

Ryutaro shifted to peer back at him, his eyebrow arched slightly. "Oh?"

"Yeah, there's a party tonight." He moved out from around behind Ryutaro and smiled, holding out his arms to show the pinstripe suit and jet black cape that he was wearing, baring the fangs he'd placed over his teeth to him and then chuckling. "It's a Halloween party. I know it's... strange, but I like exploring the outfits people make. It's so different from conventions." He gestured at him before brushing his blonde hair back out of his face. "And you like the costume parts of conventions right?"

Ryutaro nodded a little, tuning fully and crossing one slim leg over the other. "So you want me to come along then?" He deliberated it for a moment when the other male gave a single nod in response. "Well... I don't have a costume though."

"Sure you do!" Akira reached or him, pulling him towards him from the chair. "Come on. We can go by your apartment and then head down. We'll only be a few minutes late if we book it." 

Shaking his head, Ryutaro pulled himself upright and traipsed after Akira, grabbing his bag along the way. He shut the studio door behind them and headed into the parking lot where Akira unlocked a rather flashy looking car. "New?" Ryutaro questioned as he slid into the passenger seat and buckled up.

"Nah. Borrowed for the evening." He grinned. "Friends in high places and all that."

"Let me guess... Yukke again?"

"None other." Akira started the car and pulled out, making quick time on the back streets between the studio and Ryutaro's home. He pulled into the quiet neighborhood and the little duplex the other was currently renting. The car slid into the driveway easily and Ryutaro had to admit he'd been impressed with the way the thing drove. 

They skirted around the car and headed for the door, Ryutaro opening it and stepping inside. "Come on in. We'll go raid my closet and see what we can dredge up."

They left their shoes by the door, making their way into the bedroom, the blonde going right for the closet and starting to rummage through it. He finally pulled out the remnants of one of Ryutaro's ancient costumes, tossing the black outfit on the bed and then starting to look for the white shirt that had gone underneath. "Tell me you still have the rest of that?"

Ryutaro glanced at it, snorting softly and then shrugging. "Somewhere around here. The hat's in that box right above your head... the orange one." He went to start pulling boxes out from under the bed, finally locating the thigh high boots that went with it. It took him a few more minutes to locate the red tie. Shaking his head, he wandered into the bathroom and dug out his makeup kit, quickly going about putting on the white base powder, black eyeliner, and then the red lipstick as well as he recalled doing it for that costume. "You know what will be hilarious? If no one knows it's me and tells me I'm a shitty cosplayer."

"Wouldn't be the first time it's happened to someone. It's sort of... memorable!" Akira chuckled, fishing out a white shirt that would work for it, not having found the actual one. But it was collared and had lace at the ends of the sleeves so he figured it would pass at least.

Ryutaro pulled off his shirt and then stepped out of the sweat pants he'd been wearing, going to his dresser and pulling out a fresh pair of briefs, figuring boxers were probably not the best thing to have on under something so short. He changed with his back to Akira, making quick work of it, but still having to bend over to pull them on for a few seconds. Not that he minded if the other stared at him, but he figured it probably wasn't something Akira wanted to see.

He reached for his shirt, pulling it on and buttoning up the front. Within a few minutes, he had the black top on as well and then settled on the bed, pulling on some thigh high stockings and then pushing his feet into the boots, glancing up at Akira, finding him staring at him with his mouth slightly agape. "You okay there?"

Akira shut his mouth, coughing slightly and then shrugging. "Yeah, I'm fine." He turned around and poked through the jewelry on the other's dresser, finding a few pieces that he thought suited the outfit and then coming over to hand them to the vocalist.

Ryutaro accepted them, sliding on the rings and a single bracelet. He fastened up the collar of his shirt and put the tie in place, smoothing everything down and standing up. "Good thing I'm still pretty much the same weight. It's been years." He turned in front of the mirror on his door and then smirked. "Doesn't look half bad. Now... where's that hat?"

Akira handed it over and Ryutaro pushed it onto his head, checking himself one last time before nodding and opening the door, heading off toward the entryway. "Do we need to bring anything?"

"Nah, it's a fully catered event. We'll be just fine." Akira put his shoes back on and then opened the door, ushering Ryutaro out, following just behind him.

The time it took to get to the car was something of a record for Ryutaro and he found it amusing that Akira was obviously so interested in getting a move on and rushing away from his home. Perhaps... he'd misjudged something earlier by changing in front of him. Settling in his seat, he buckled up and let his fellow bandmate pull out of the driveway and get back onto main streets before speaking up. "So... do I make you nervous?"

"What?" The blonde looked sincerely confused, glancing over at Ryutaro and then away again, focusing back on the road before him.

"The way you were acting after I changed... did I overstep some boundary there?" He didn't really think of things in such terms in all honesty. Just that he'd been considerate enough to not shove his dick in the other's face was all.

Akira's slim shoulders lifted, tongue darting out to lick of his lips. "Not any boundaries, just..." he shook his head. "It's nothing, trust me."

"Nothing wouldn't bother you this much. But if you don't want to talk about it, I understand." Ryutaro looked away, closing his eyes and leaning back in the seat, just letting the world take him away in the meantime.

Nearly twenty minutes passed before they arrived at a rather prestigious club. Even as he pulled up, a valet was coming to get his car, handing him a ticket as he traded it for the keys. Ryutaro's door was opened by another valet and he was helped from the car, the other eyeing him in a way that clearly told he had no idea he was actually a dude under all the makeup and outfit.

They entered the club together, Akira giving their names at the door, declaring Ryutaro his "plus one" on the list. They slipped inside, the easy thrum of the club's music instantly lulling them into security.

Making their way through the crowd, they found their way to the back VIP room and stepped inside, a wide array of people all dressed in various costumes in various stages of inebriation, some of them dancing, some just sitting and talking, enjoying the drinks in their hands.

Ryutaro glanced around, finding a few familiar faces, but mostly ones he couldn't discern through the outfits they were wearing. A pumpkin and a lobster seemed to be having some pretty raunchy fun off in the far corner, the pumpkin's costume hitched up and the lobster grinding on them pretty hard. Snorting, he looked around the room, realizing that everyone he could recognize was definitely up in their caliber except a few of the mitsu's he recognized as well. He supposed there was a reason they were there and he flicked his gaze between the various people and then headed for the open bar, slipping behind it and pouring himself a screwdriver, making the mango and coconut rum drink that Akira was so fond of and then heading toward the other man, who was currently engaged in an animated conversation with someone that Ryutaro recognized the face of, but couldn't recall his name.

Handing over the drink, he smirked, watching the person assess him and then snicker. "Is that actually you under there Ryutaro?"

He held up two fingers and then winked. "Guilty."

The young man grinned and reached to pat him on the shoulder. "That's hysterical. I love it." He wandered off to mingle with the rest of the crowd, gesturing animatedly at whatever they were talking about.

Ryutaro grinned, reaching to lightly touch the blonde's arm, running his fingertips down the sleeve of his jacket. "I hope I made the drink right for you?"

Akira took a sip of it and then nodded. "It's great, thank you. I'm surprised you remembered."

"It's what you always order when you think you can get away with it." He smirked, making a beeline for a couch and settling on it, striking up conversation with another random person who was sitting there as Akira wandered off.

Nearly half an hour slid past before Akira showed back up, sitting down on the now vacant spot next to him and handing over a plate of various foods. There were vegetables, fruits, finger foods and various little fried chicken drumsticks with sauce. Ryutaro slid forward and reached for one of the drumsticks, delicately eating the meat from it and placing the bone on an empty plate from someone else's snack prior in the night. A cute little brunette girl in a beaver costume stopped by, dropping off two bottles of water and another drink for Ryutaro. He thanked her and she waved, grinned, and skipped off toward a group of other girls dressed in various water-type creature costumes. 

He sipped at the drink and grinned over at Akira. "Okay, I admit. Seeing the costumes that are so different from usual is a thrill. I like it." 

Akira grinned at him, shrugging a little. "Good, I'm glad you like it." He ate some of the vegetables and then reached for one of the drumsticks, chewing the meat off after dipping it into the sweet and sour sauce on the plate. 

The two finished their food quietly, drinking down their various drinks before Ryutaro got up and went to go and toss their plates in the trash. Just as he was about to come back to sit down, Akira stood up and grabbed him, pulling him of toward a little side room. "You have to see this." They slipped inside and the door was shut again behind them by a rather attractive redhead that Ryutaro knew had been in the lobster costume from earlier. He tilted his head a little at him, the man smirking and then gesturing. "The real fun's over there you know."

Ryutaro turned a moment later, gasping at the array of strippers, all of them in various states of undress, each of them dancing on the long stage. He noted a few of the more awkward type fetishes going on near the ends, his gaze sliding back over to the tamer stuff in the center, a few guys mixed in with the girls, all of them grooving to the loud music. A glance around gave him a good view of the pumpkin from earlier leaning against one of the walls, arms crossed, and the beaver girl and her friends fawning over one of the nearly naked men.

Akira took his arm and pulled him over to a chair between the men and the women, lightly pushing him down on the two-person couch and settling beside him. He crossed his legs and then leaned over. "They're all workers from various fetish clubs... just tell that girl," he gestured at a woman who was walking around in a tight PVC cat suit, "what you want when she comes by, she'll hand you a list, and then you'll get it."

Ryutaro arched an eyebrow and then settled, smirking a bit as the girl came by and handed them both the lists. He scanned down it, some of the kinks rather far out there, but definitely not unheard of. He supposed most people would have no idea who half these other people were and even if they did, it was bound between stars to keep their mouths shut about what other people were or were not doing. He handed the list back and waved his hand. 

"You sure, sweetie? It can be private if you don't like anyone else knowing?"

He shook his head. "Just let him choose and I'll... watch." He gave her a significant look and she grinned at him. "Fine choice there." With a wink, he moved to Akira and held out her hand for the list. She glanced at his choice and then nodded. "They'll be here in five."

They relaxed back again, the girl in a beaver suit coming back over and handing over a flute of champagne to each of them. "Perks of the VIP room!" She tittered and then bounced off again, Ryutaro finding himself thinking perhaps she was one of the event planners with how she kept giving drinks to everyone.

They settled in, sipping their drinks until a young man came over to them, orange and silver glitter all over his torso. He gave them a shy smile and then began to dance in front of Akira, his hands sliding over his body in a show of great sexuality, his hips rotating, all long limbs and sexy muscles. He leaned in over Akira and then slid onto his lap, grinding against him and rocking there as he moaned, reaching back to spear his hand into Akira's hair.

Ryutaro watched, a bit surprised, but looking pleased nonetheless. He could see the dancer growing aroused in his underwear and he smirked, waiting until the boy moved to see if Akira was in the same state. He found he most definitely was and he shivered slightly, looking back up to find Akira watching him, a little smile on his lips.

The moments floated past them and then, finally, the dancer slipped away from him, heading off toward his next client with a little wave.

Akira stood up and offered his hand to Ryutaro. "Come on. I saw you looking, I'm not blind. I think we can have a much better time on our own."

There was no hesitation as Ryutaro slid off the chair, grasping Akira's proffered hand, stumbling to keep up with the other. They passed by the lobster, who leaned in and murmured, "Second floor, there's a private bathroom up there. Code is 7998." He shrugged. "You know... in case you needa piss or... something?" He laughed and winked.

Ryutaro grinned at the lobster-suited man and stepped out the door when it was opened for them. Still grasping Akira's hand, he tugged him off toward the elevator, a grin that wouldn't quit on his lips. Okay... maybe it was partly the alcohol, maybe it wasn't. But he'd certainly been checking him out and Akira had been checking his ass out earlier. No reason not to indulge himself for once, right?

They stepped into the elevator, hitting the button for the second floor, the contraption far faster than one would think. As the doors opened, he grinned, wandering out and turning toward the little sign that showed a toilet, rushing in that direction. They got to the door and he punched in the code, opening the door and stepping in. It was a single room restroom, a small leather chair in the corner with an ashtray beside it, a few magazines on the table next to it and all the restroom equipment western in style. It was clearly someone's private bathroom and Ryutaro felt a thrill slide through him at how incredibly dirty this was going to get if he would only let it.

Pushing Akira down in the chair, he slid onto his lap, letting the skirt part of his outfit ride up as he did so, a sexy grin on his face. He leaned in and whispered, "What happens at the Halloween party... stays at the Halloween party."

Akira gasped, pushing up toward him, his dick still hard from the dancer grinding on him earlier. "Yes, I agree."

An instant later, the vocalist had his mouth sealed over Akira's, his tongue plundering the depths of his mouth, grinding against him in a far more lewd manner than the stripper had been. "Male strippers are a pity," he breathed out once he broke the kiss, sliding his mouth down the other's neck, leaving a trail of blood red lipstick behind. "You never get to see their junk... what's the point?" He bucked his hips. "Rile you up... and then leave you hanging. So," he jerked his hips, "fucking," another grind, "hard," a lewd moan slid past his lips, the word, "hard," crying out into the air as he slid his hands down between them. He unfastened the other's pants, freeing his cock and stroking over it hard and fast, not even bothering with pretenses. "Is part of this for me now?"

Akira's hips jerked up into each thing Ryutaro did, his head falling back against the chair, his eyelids fluttering closed. "God yes it is." He spread his legs a little and then grabbed Ryutaro's ass, scooting him forward and pulling up his outfit at the same time. "These boots fucking turn me on."

"Mmm... was this your intention all along? Get me to admit I like the dick?" The grin on his face let him know he was party teasing, just amused.

"Yeah... completely my plan," the blonde panted out, reaching to push Ryutaro's underwear aside, revealing his mostly aroused dick. His fingers slid around him, stroking him into full hardness as quickly as he could, mouth attacking the other's neck with gutso, his fake fangs scraping along the base of his throat. 

Ryutaro bucked his hips forward at the touch, scooting as far forward as the chair would let him, bracing himself and then pushing Akira's hand out of the way. He leaned forward and slid the tip of his cock over the length of the blonde man's own, a low groan pulling free of his throat. "Oh my fuck yes," he breathed out.

Akira took hold of his ass and arched up, starting to rock his hips against the other man's own, his eyelids fluttering as his cock rubbed along Ryutaro's length. "Always wanted," he groaned, his hips bucking hard for a few seconds before he settled again and went back to rocking, "to try this."

"Me, too," Ryutaro returned, his hand sliding into the blonde's hair and hanging on for dear life, just grinding down hard against him as he thrust. "I just... fuck, I wish there was lube. I want you in me."

"Not tonight," Akira returned. "This... this feels so good." He shivered slightly and then offered, "Another time. No regrets and we can fuck... again."

A shiver ran through Ryutaro's body and he shifted, pushing himself up and then jerking Akira down in the seat a bit, mounting him again and using the new leverage to fully thrust his cock against the other man's own. They both moaned nearly in unison, their bodies moving together in the utmost bliss.

It was Akira that lost it first, gasping and then tensing as he began to shoot, cum spurting out over his shirt and vest.

Ryutaro slowed down for a little bit, watching between them as Akira lost it, watching the other man's body tense and his release stain his clothing. With a groan, he hiked his clothing up higher and began to move faster, running his cock through the other's cum, using it as the best damn lubricant in the world. With a whine, he jerked his hips a few times, his own end coming quickly after the blonde's.

Akira slid his hand down, grasping both of them and slowly milking the rest out of both of them, watching it pool on his vest, a little smirk on his face.

A grin slid across his face. "Oh man... Tatsurou's gonna kill me for ruining his suit."

**The End**


End file.
